Jadira and Dar- The New Love Story
by thecrochetfreak13
Summary: What would happen if a similar storyline, but different characters, family situations, plus the fact that Dar is a new student, teen idol and is falling in love with one of the most 'boring and incompetent girls at CHS' as quoted by a random popular cheerleader. Jadira, in turn, is having nitemares about a werewolf. I'll let the rest speak for itself. no fire please! first fanfic!
1. ch 1- Nightmares

_She was running towards the woods, with a boy's hand in hers, and they were scared of what they were running from. She couldn't look back, only ahead, but she sensed that the boy was more scared than she was. Though what they were running **from** was unknown, she knew it was bad and it was gonna kill both of them if they stopped even for a second. Darkness was falling, and with every step they took, she got more scared. With every degree of light that faded, he grew frightened almost to the point of madness._

Was that a voice ahead, urging them on? Or was it behind them, threatening its revenge? She didn't know, and neither did the boy with her. She only knew that because the hand in hers was masculine. She feels the rain falling hard and fast on her already soaked skin, feels the terror when he lets go of her hand and starts to transform into a werewolf, but she's scared **for** him, not for herself, because…then the wolf takes over the boy's mind, and lunges at her…

Jadira suddenly wakes in a cold, fearful, sweaty state with her blanket twisted around her. She checks the digital clock on her very old six-drawer dresser, and it reads 4:15 AM. The alarm light is on, and she leaves it on as she looks around her room. The light from outside the bottom-level apartment almost makes it like sunlight is seeping through. But the pitter-patter of the rain, plus her clock tells her that a storm is just outside at 4 AM on a Wednesday morning. Her breathing was ragged, like she'd been running or playing tennis for too long. She slows it down slowly, like she'd been taught, till it becomes normal.

Closing her eyes only brings back the nightmare she's had since the summer started. And it's the morning of August 28, 2013 (aka the first day of her tenth grade year). She sits up, looks around the clean room. Clean, save the floor needs vacuuming, two of her drawers need to be organized and so do the two bookshelves. And the fact that her makeshift bed is on the floor; her real bed, a futon, held her outfit for today, her new journal, her brand-new non-bleeding colored pen set and a bunch of empty reusable bags.

So, after changing into fresh underwear and night shirt, Jadira debates on whether to clean the rest of her room or to write in the journal she'd gotten for her birthday party in July from a girlfriend. She chooses the latter and opens the blue floral design cover to the first page. She decides to write about who she is.

_ My name is Jadira Montgomery; I'm 15 years old and will be going into tenth grade today. I go to Clarksburg High School in Clarksburg, MD and though I have many friends at school, I'm not very popular. Not that I care about being popular! I really don't care anything worth a crud about being popular! All the 'popular' kids at CHS are such rude people! And it doesn't matter what grade they're in (9__th__, 10__th__, 11__th__ or 12__th__) they are so rude to every student who isn't in their 'friend' group!_

_I don't like those kinds of people, snakes, spiders, rated-R movies or movies and books with bloody or gory scenes or summaries, getting pimples or zits on my nose, the colors pink, purple, orange or yellow, and I definitely don't like any boy in my grade!_

_ I like cats, dogs, fish, hermit crabs, romance books (but not romance movies!), sci-fi books, manga, anime, crocheting, knitting, collecting rocks, playing video games like The Legend of Zelda and Pokémon and I really love to read!_

_ I am quite the weirdo in school; I have blue-as-a-hurricane's-eye-center eyes, brown-as-mud hair, I usually just put an outfit together of what clothing I have that's clean and I crochet in class! But usually after I've done all the work or I get the warm-up done faster than everyone else. My skin is tan from this summer of going to three different beaches, though I toned down a little after working at my church's fair booth for SSL. I got three hermit crabs at the last beach we went to before the County Fair started and all three are still alive! I am 5'3 and very outspoken when it comes to bullies, recycling and getting the word out about the Crafty Coyotes._

_ I believe that if we take care of our planet, everything in Mother Nature's realm will set itself back to normal; even the Ozone layer will grow back! But no boy at school, even those in my grade, will even look at me! Once, a guy friend tried to ask me out, but he got pounded badly by some eleventh grader, for something else I hope, and never came back to our school. He was transferred to North West, and that was a big blow to Clarksburg's track team, because he was one of our best. I very much doubt I'll ever meet a guy who'd love me for who I am; not what I look like, how I act or what my popularity status is. But one can always hope._

The buzzer of her alarm goes off just as she finishes writing the last word; she puts the journal back on her futon and goes into the bathroom to take a quick shower before she has to catch the bus and go to school as she rubs her eyes free of sleep.


	2. ch 2- The First Day

He protested with his mother, and for once he won the argument, and is now on his way to the bus stop next to the old Cider Barrel. He's wearing shades that hide his face, an old t-shirt, worn-out jeans and his favorite sneakers. His name is Dar Galas, and he is a very popular teen idol, until his parents decided that he and his eight-year-old twin sisters needed to live a 'normal' life. In doing so, they moved from North Port, Florida to Germantown, Maryland. It was a huge culture shock for the twins, but not him; he'd been to Germantown before and found it to his liking. Though it lacked the salty air and nearby beaches that Florida had offered, it was comely and it seemed as if it was more fast-paced than the beach.

He didn't miss the bus, but he did walk right past the bus stop while he was lost in his thoughts. He saw a girl about his age with an umbrella walking towards him; he stops, looks around and sees the sign for the Cider Barrel behind him! _Well, that's not good; I could've missed the bus!_ He thinks as he turns around and walks back. Unsure of where he should stand, he stops beside the huge red, white and blue barrel. The girl stops beside him, looks at him and shifts her umbrella from her right hand to her left to cover him as well.

"You're gonna get sick if you stand out in a cold rainy day like this without any cover." That is what she says to the look he gives her. "You are going to CHS?"

"Yeah, I am. But I'm new to the school and in tenth grade. Do you know where the counseling department is at CHS?" the girl's blue eyes soften a little as she nods.

"I could show you, if you want. I know what it's like to be new; I moved from near Boyds to Germantown last summer. And I didn't get to go to the orientation for ninth graders, but some teachers helped me. My name is Jadira Montgomery." She holds out her hand.

"My name's Dar Galas." He takes her hand and they shake. Her eyes go wide when she realizes that he's a teen idol. "My parents want me and my little twin sisters to live a normal life, that's why we moved." He shrugs, but she tries to hold back giggles. And promptly fails. "What's so funny?" Dar demands.

"In my opinion, there is _no_ such thing as 'normal'. There's only what people believe is 'normal' and that depends on the person." Her fit of giggles stops as a man with three grocery bags walks by. "Most of the students who live here stand at the front of the barrel, so we can see when the bus is here." After he nods, they walk under the umbrella to the front of the barrel.

Two students were already there, but neither were girls and they greeted Jadira with waves. She nods her head in acknowledgement, but doesn't move towards them. They continue their conversation and Dar feels weird around the three. _Not much around the guys, but more around her. I wonder what I should do…_he didn't have time to think about it too much, because more students came from either the way he had come or the way Jadira had. Most were girls, and some of them looked at him with smiles but the guys with them sent scornful looks.

One guy even had the nerve to almost confront him, but someone said that the bus was coming and everyone went to the edge of the sidewalk. Jadira nudges him to move so he could stay under the umbrella. The bus rolls up, stops and everyone gets on; she doesn't close the umbrella till they were near the door. The rain that falls into the collar of his light jacket is both cold and refreshing at the same time. Dar steps on the bus, the last one on, and takes the front seat behind the driver.

Once everyone is sitting, the bus rolls on and conversations erupt from all the students. He tries to listen to all of them, but gives up, puts his iPod ear buds in and listens to the song _Undo_ by Rush of Fools. Dar only has the music loud enough for his ears, and sees Jadira put ear buds in her ears and turn her iPod Nano on. She is in the seat across from him, but the bus stops at the second stop before he could ask her what song she's listening to. More students get on, but they weren't many compared to the first stop. One takes the seat beside her, so Dar can't ask till they get to the school. Slumping a little, he looks out his window for the rest of the ride.

Once the bus pulls into the bus lot, the conversations stop and the students gather their bags to leave. "I will be here at two-ten! Be on time! Good-bye!" he opens the door and everyone crowds to get off. Jadira waits patiently while the rest get off first. Then she grabs both of her bags and gets off. Dar follows her off and she is waiting by the front doors for him. The size of the school takes him by surprise; the high school he went to in Florida was a small private school, and he is terrified that he would get lost here.

But one look at the genuine smile on her face makes his fears go _poof_! She motions him over shyly and he goes over just as shyly. Jadira leads him inside the building and to the main office. Dar explains, in simple words, his situation. Both the secretaries nod their heads, but only one spoke to him. "So, you need to go to the Counseling Office and register for classes. Your parents came in a few days ago with your transcripts, so you don't need to worry about that. Are you taking him there, Miss Montgomery?"

"Yes, Mrs. Orion, I am." She says with a smile.

"Well, than you'd better hurry, or you'll both are going to be late to homeroom!" they didn't need telling twice. Jadira was to the door before Mrs. Orion was done talking.


End file.
